This One Night, and Nothing More
by Dustdruff
Summary: A bonding fic. Sirius/Harry. No slash intended. I originally wrote this in 2011, but just barely thought about posting it up on here.


A/N: The cursing is a tad ridiculous in this fic, that's why I bumped the rating up to M to be safe. Despite that, I hope you enjoy this old story!

It was one night and nothing more.

I pressed my hand firmly on the silk sheets of my bed. I had just awaken from another nightmare. My skin was cold to the touch, and i was shaking. I was always like this when I awoke from nightmares. This nightmare was different from the others. It involved, my godfather, Sirius. Voldemort killed him. All his Death-Eaters were standing beside him when he committed the act. "Why don't we just kill Harry Potter, as you've been plotting to do so for the last 14 years?" A Death-Eater asked The Dark Lord.

That Death-Eater was Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's-used to be-best friend. He had joined the Dark Lord because of all he envied Harry for. Harry didn't have a big family like he did. No one to worry about. But the famous git didn't care. He just liked all the fame he could muster thoughout the years. He saved HIS little sister from near death in second year, met that blasted murderer Black in third year, and even began living with him, unaware that the monster could have hurt him. He was the champion of the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year. He got Cedric Diggory killed because of his overwhelming desire for the cup. That is why my older brother Bill went off and married Fleur. Ungrateful bitch she is. When they fucked, they sounded like Hyenas. And she always controlled it. I guess their way of flirting was their graceful, oh-so-petty release of the butterflies. Let's not forget Viktor Krum, the scum that stole Hermione away from me, from ME, the only person who ever showed feelings for the insufferable know-it-all. I hate her now, she's living with that scum Krum now. If I hadn't taken this job, i would be giving the fuck a piece of my mind. But first things first, why the hell won't the Dark Lord kill fucking Child-Prodigy Potter? Sirius Black is inferior to the situation at hand.

"Weasley, if I killed Harry Potter right now, there would be turmoil in the wizarding world." Voldemort replied coldly. "But, your lord, wouldn't turmoil break free if you killed Sirius Black-" Voldemort backhanded his Death-Eater and sent him falling to the ground. Ron placed his hand on his face where he had been slapped. "Now listen, you wretched disgrace. Sirius Black is Potter's closest blood relative that is still alive. If I got him first, that would leave poor Mr. Potter more vulnerable. Get it?" Ron nodded in quick agreement. "Now, get up!" Voldemort withdrew his wand, and pointed it at his minion. Ron felt his body pull up from the ground, and shortly after, Voldemort released the spell. He looked at his other Death-Eaters, then announced, "Who wants to help me end Sirius Black and crush Potter's world?" A few of the Death-Eaters standing by had walked closer to the Dark Lord.

The man on the far left removed his hood. "Potter is enough of a nuisance as it is. With Black out of the picture, he would be but the utmost devastated." The voice belonged to Severus Snape, who bitterly loathed Harry. Ever since his first year, he intended to make sure Potter worked harder, and more diligently in his classes than any of his others. He would deduct points from Gryffindor as often as possible to piss Harry off. Aiding in killing off his beloved godfather would really make Potter's life hell.

Another Death-Eater removed their hood. This time it was Draco Malfoy. "This should be the worst thing to ever happen to Potter. He has shown too much disrespect for Slytherin over the years. Fucking Parselmouth. If I had known he could talk to snakes, and was placed into Slytherin instead of the Lion Faggots, I wouldve really knocked some sense into him." Another figure emerged from the line that formed, and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Son, I will personally make sure Potter's life is eternal hell. He robbed me of my only house-elf, the dim-witted Dobby."

Voldemort placed his hand up. "So it is decided. Tonight, we kill Sirius Black, and then later, we kill the scared and lonely Potter. I hope he enjoyed his last moments with his godfather, for they will be his last." The Death-Eaters nodded, and began to apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' residence.

[Harry's scar began to sting. Was Voldemort really coming? His blood was gushing in his veins. His legs felt like jelly, and he clumsily got up, and stumbled into the hallway, toward his godfather's room.]

Barely being able to hold my balance, I knocked softly on Sirius' door. "Harry?" Oh, how distant my godfather sounds. The door opens, and I look up at him. "Is something wrong, Harry?" Of course something is wrong, Voldemort wants to kill you! I tell my godfather, "I-I had another nightmare...but it was different...y-you were in i-it." I see my godfather's face go pale. He wraps an arm around my shoulder, and walks me into his room, and sits me down on his bed.

He asks me, "What happened?" By now, tears are brewing in my eyes. I blinked to keep them at bay. "I-you-Voldemort, he wanted to kill you. Ron was a death-eater, Snape was, and the Malfoys were too. Ron thinks I'm a self-centered proud hero...it's not the life he thinks Sirius! He hates Hermoine, He hates me for saving Ginny, he hates Fleur for marrying Bill. Hermione's living with Viktor Krum-" I am cut off when my godfather puts a finger to my lips, and slowly takes me into his arms. "Harry, Ron doesn't hate you, or Fleur or Hermione. He's your best mate. Snape would never kill you, even if he doesn't like you. The Malfoys are too caught up in themselves to be concerned with your life. Voldemort won't kill me. He can never touch me. The only people capable of prosecuting me are Aurors." Sirius kissed my forehead, and motioned for me join him in his bed. He pulled my body close to his. A surge of warmth flew through me. Sirius placed my head upon his chest, and made soft, circular motions with his fingertips that were grazing my back. Being in his arms was Heaven, but I know that this is the only night I can get away with it.

This one night, and nothing more.


End file.
